


Red Beans & Rice

by lucdarling



Category: Marvel (Movies), The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Community: ccbingo, Food Porn, Gen, M/M, my love letter to New Orleans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-23
Updated: 2012-01-24
Packaged: 2017-10-30 00:59:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/326021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucdarling/pseuds/lucdarling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint's cooking is easily influenced by his travels. If he had some jazz music in the background, maybe he could believe he was back in New Orleans.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

